Decimated Heaps
by OrionSykes
Summary: That night, Asano bit his tongue and torched his dreams.
1. Chapter 1 - Still, Our Hands Match

Chapter 1

Still, Our Hands Match

* * *

Introduction:

Thank you PhoenixFireBlade for the reminder!

I forgot to put introduction well, this places around two years after the assasination. Where Gakushuu is in the 11 th grade and he was sent to law school by his his father the chairman. It's not that he disliked it, he was surprised that the opportunity had come sooner. He wouldn't mind coming to less academic acceleration, but the invitation was inevitable. Taking as a chance to level himself up, he took it in hoping to surpass himself. But he had neglected his own feelings. He will go to Vancouver to a prestigious preparation school before going for law in America.

* * *

The ghost of winter's breath on his back, the cold piercing through. Strands of strawberry roan stood bold on the mute scenery, dissolving in the remains of the autumn mist. His lips parted, quivering. Reality once dire, remains bleak the way it would stay. His breath was mist in the cold air, like his very own words that fades to unimportance.

"You are to go abroad Gakushuu, as I have arranged for you." his father had dictated his future. And it became that.

He could've refused, yet it had not come out. The few muses in those lonely nights, finally came true, after all. The station was lone in the late night, with the winter cold, and it's Saturday night. There he stood, before the rails of the train, the beautiful scenery unfolding before him. Mountains that once rolled of grass, of blooms, and the sounds of crickets was left with the dim hue of snow. It was beautiful, he had thought. No matter how long he would gaze past the horizon of the rolling hills that would soon be the remembrance of his hometown, his youth. His slowly, dying youth.

"Don't jump, dumbass." A familiar voice called. Impossible. He turned his head back, there he was with wild red locks, those strands dancing in the gusting wind, and those hazel eyes just as strong. "Way to say hello, you prick. I am not suicidal." the roan haired boy answered almost instantly. "Why are you here this late?" Karma asked in curiosity. "Nothing at all." It was an honest explanation. "Out looking for a cold, huh." ,the ginger haired boy muttered. "Well, what are you doing here so late yourself?" asked the roan haired boy. "Just looking out for the scenery."

"Isn't it cold?" the question came out of concern."Home is a bit too warm and empty. Stop babying me." The ginger replied.

He was glad, though he had expected to be alone, there was someone to shared this scenery. However cold, plain, usual, it was certainly the last he would see of it. His memory lifted back to when he stood in the room of his father's office, fists clenching. His own mouth has betrayed him.

"I will go, chairman."

It was the statement he would have regretted the most, perhaps now, maybe not so then. He was leaving and no one knew. No one will know until he was truly gone. Goodbyes are too cliché, a farewell too much a crowd, and to part was excruciatingly painful. His words had sunk in his throat, a troubling expression, covered in mist, dissolving. The ginger haired boy fixated his eyes on those violet orbs, Nothing wll truly be left of him, but his legacy. His splendor in everything he puts his hand to, but never him. Perfect, but for himself, it will never be. And it would be the same to anywhere, even to the ends of the Earth If he could reach it, nothing would be left of him. A cursed perfection.

There wasn't a word exchanged as the the two stood still, the scenery describing what would descend of words. He had wanted to tell none, yet If he had to, he would tell a single soul, just one. It would be Akabane Karma, his very rival he had lost to the very end. He had fell from his throne and fell for Asano felt his courage disintegrating. Like spiteful futility. Bit his tounge with his broken speech. "Karma." The very first time, his voice held a bitter gourd of quality. A pair of hazel lifted gaze, meeting violet orbs, somewhat meaningful, to meet. "What is it?"

"I am going abroad." The revelation of the sound perfectly fell on the gust of the wind. His eyes were cold, Gakushuu knew. And it shifted for the very first time, avoiding his eyes. "It wouldn't be fun anymore." he muttered, barely making out what he meant. So, the redhead thought of him in some meaningful manner, he wouldn't know. "When is your flight?" the taller boy asked, his throat unclear from the winter dry. Apparently, he had beaten him in that aspect too. "Next morning." his vision turned opaque and something clouded his sight. Asano closed his eyes. His eyelids was heavy, a blur had come to him. There wasn't much a reaction he could see in the ginger, that was good. If he had made a fuss, it would have made things much harder. And why did he told him, him of all people?

The redhead lost his smille, his nonchalant gaze. There was thoughts, most unable to be comprehended, tunneled past the ginger's mind. It still hadn't registered that Gakushuu, that Asano Gakushuu is actually going to leave once and for all. It wasn't a joke, he never does. His tone was serious, dead serious. No, it can't be, Karma thought. It went through his mind, the most rapid processing in his mind. This moment, will end. The night will end, tommorow will be the last of him. So, what should he do? Because he would probably never see him again.

" Stay the night with me." the words had come out, automatically. Like deer in headlights, the offer was glaring right at him. No, rather it was a request. Why? The roan haired boy shifted, his movements grew stiff. He did not know how to take this at all. It sounded rather strange If he were to say yes. Staying at his house of all people. Any possible thinking of answer had left him. His lips moved, but he didn't want to open them. Because his mouth would betray him, like the many other times he had said no for a yes, and a yes for a no. No, let it not be him to reject this. The roan didn't even question himself, If he had wanted ginger can clearly see those conflicted eyes. A moment passed and those fists are clenching even tighter. So, he wouldn't answer after all.

"You're too old to feel so shy." the ginger nudged him, but his voice was not at all condescending. There was a pause, those violet eyes remained blank. The roan haired boy nodded. "I've missed the last train, anyways."

* * *

And he complied, maybe because the weather was cold and the early frost was glistening. And he bit his lip, because perhaps he was not at all ready. "Coffee or tea?" Karma offered him the compliments, in which he chose tea. "Darjeeling with honey please." The redhead clicked his tongue, his eyes naughtily commented on his rather bourgeois-like manner of speaking. Asano was the harbinger of quality demand. And it was two cups in the winter, the fresh aroma and they sat on the burgundy sofa. And his eyes trailed, commenting on the emptiness of the house. That it lacks life. As If it was devoid of inhabitants, furniture so well kept as it was hardly touched. He closed his eyes, the warmth spreading under his lids. Oh, how this house was much like his heart. So well polished, luminous like jasper, but had long gone dead.

"You aren't asking me where I was going?" Asano asked his eyes curiously launched at the redhead. "Let me guess, America?" the redhead addressed the most typical guess, hardly serious. "No, Vancouver." he replied, a distaste on the tone. "You don't look happy." the redhead analyzed the disgruntled expression. "No."

The answer was cut short and it was a warning that he should not delve any further. Karma plunged his back entirely to the sofa, crossing his legs, observing. And Asano didn't even try, concealing was his card. But he pried his eyes, as If looking around. It was just the two of them. They were more well natured when it was simply the two of them. It was unusually silent between the two. None of the necessary backlash, the darted retorts, and the condescending glares, none. Those little sins would not matter now it was not to put haste for further show. And does it matter now. What is sin and did it matter now?

"You have a low attention span." the redhead's statement re-shifted his focus. "Yeah, yeah.", the roan haired boy snorted. "I guess I would be the first to leave this time, ." the redhead muttered. He hated it when the ginger called him that. "I hate you." the words that should have come so naturally. But there was a staccato of sound, that it twisted the quality. And the lack of hostility in it, made Karma cringe. "Put some more effort into it. " Karma disguised his concern in a snort. The eyes darted to the whit tiles below and his eyes was clouded again, his vision faltered. The moment he stepped on this house, he wasn't himself anymore. As meaningless conversations carry on, his eyes were left blank. Something is eating his heart inside out. And he didn't knew what it was. And the ginger noticed, how much the other boy lacked in his usual demeanor.

"Why did I agree to come here?" the voice grew shaky. "Why did I even met you in the first place?!" It was a rhetorical piece of reality, never a question. The ginger grew an urge to swipe off those roan colored strands, covering his broken expression. "I don't want to be here." The voice stood up from the sofa and headed for the door. The voice was still and he went for the knob. The voice broke and he slid down the door. Karma slowly lifted his weight from the springs of the sofa, launched himself to the door. And sat beside the boy whose strength was gaunt, his resolution wavering.

"I cannot breathe." the boy whispered, but his breathing wasn't ragged. And the redhead's expression was unreadable, eyeing his the boy who whipped his head to the side, facing him. Looking him straight in the eye. "I can't confess." The other boy was silent. Then the violet eyes darted back to the floor his hand slowly traced the lines of the ceramic, circling time in his fingers, then stopped. "I cannot be with you. Yet, why did I." his voice in tatters. Karma felt his eyebrows knitted, unable to comprehend. His hands lunged to grip a collar, startling the redhead, eyes wide open. "Why do I want to be with you?" the fists on the collar splintered mercilessly. And he felt his eyes clouded again and a single tear escaped. But Asano Gakushuu was brave, so he looked up. His face, he did not know what it looked like. Baring his neck, to the most appropriate enemy. And his most vulnerable state. He raised his chin and looked up.

Moisture on his lips. There wasn't a single sinister expression that he had seen in his many dreams. It wasn't rejection. And he closed his eyes and everything that clouded his vision escaped the ends of his eyes. Karma's hands was above his head, gripping his strands in gentle caress. This was just a fleeting disparity, Asano thought. As their kiss was deepen, the reciprocating taunts of his slow, excruciatingly painful nights, have decimated. Asano's eyes close shut, his expression was far from what he care to resemble, his hands moving to places he wouldn't hope touching. The colors was muted. Breaths colliding. And it was so still.

Even If it didn't matter in the end. It wasn't a rejection, he had thought. And the room fell to a deafening silence.

It was all so still.

Author's Notes: I have fixed the first chapter. Please leave reviews If you have time!


	2. Chapter 2 - Blow All The Candles

Chapter 2

Blow All The Candles

* * *

Karma lay sprawled on the floor, his back against the ceramic floor. It was all too sudden of an attack as the roan haired boy toppled him over, as he ghosted his breath above Karma's collar. Edged his lips, and curled them. Both of their lips in immediate collision.. Their breaths dissipated to silent gesture. Asano felt Karma's leg along the lines of his thighs to his hips, narrowing his brow. The roan haired boy atop of him was simply above but not over, both their lips melting. And his tears was no longer dripping, yet it harbored at the sides. Lukewarm moist on his neck, accentuated by every shift glide. His arms move on the command of their own, greedily feeling the red hair under the dim light, the other slithered to Karma's neck. Nips on his neck, causing him to writhe. Karma successfully fished a reaction by a lick upon his earlobe, causing his violet orbs danced, his ears tinged in red. Taking the moment of distraction the ginger in abrupt motion, reversed completely their positions. There was a slight frown in Asano's face. He mentally complained of being toppled, until Karma planted nips along the lines of his neck. A fervent tongue caressing his collarbone, down to his chest he writhed, no protest. Asano's fingers dug to Karma's back, the frantic sharpness was abrupt even from the layer of clothing, causing the ginger to grit his teeth.

Asano's violet eyes met the torching hazel as they were both still in time. "I can't believe it." his voice was barely creeping. The roan haired boy's palm rested on the frame of Karma's face, a smooth follow to the sound. The taller boy went down between those violet eyes those lids he kissed them. Then another on his forehead, gentle. Shattering the illusion of soft, Karma circled his knees, intentionally laid on the place between his thighs. His violet eyes darted to down there and then to the mischievous hazel above. Asano locked his arms unto Karma's neck, bringing him down effectively on top of him. As he felt the heavy weight of Karma on top of him, slowly deflating his lungs. He knew he was losing breath but it was just all too warm. He wanted it to stay like this, perhaps if time would freeze for him.

Asano felt Karma shifting on top of him. Somewhat considerate of the weight he was putting on to the person below, Karma shook off the arms coiling unto his neck and stood up, surprising Asano. His expression was half terrified, that Karma would reject him. But instead he stretched out his palm to the one sprawled on the floor. The roan haired boy seemed confused. "Not here." the hand gestured the words from the standing boy. Asano hesitantly took his hand. He looked up to a warm, assuring smile. It was uncanny for him, who had never seen such a delicate smile, especially from what one would call the devil's advocate. But something about the pull of his lips, the way his orbs flickered, made him gamble trust. And Asano took his palm as they headed to where they are supposed to head to. Steps never felt so long, dragged. And he knew where he was lead to, he knew, but pretended that he did not. So in innocent, timid steps, he followed the ginger haired devil.

* * *

It wasn't his own bed, he knew. How it was even too spacious for two, the walls of teal that a teenager definitely would decline for one's room. No books, nor clustered furniture, nor cluttered mess, like the rest of the house, seemed barren. Karma released the grip from his hands and went for the glass slide, perhaps the bathroom. The sound of pouring water, causing Asano to flinch uncomfortably. He eyed the bed, perhaps to sit down, but decided against it. As he stood the corner of the ceiling drew his mind. Again, his thoughts reverberated. And his broken half whispered, the same way his father would, in his sleep, and his hyperbolic failures. Clenching his fists, swallowing the guilt that crept by his throat. The ceiling seemed to dim even more.

"Asano. The water is ready." a voice called from inside the bathroom, breaking his thought. The roan haired boy blinked, perhaps a several twice. Then he, in great suspicion, trotted to the bathroom, peeking from the glass slides, already suspecting scenarios. There he was, Karma, turning off the lid to a pleasantly full tub of hot water. "What, do you want to bath with me?" the redhead teased. "Yeah right, you nitwit." he shot off from nervousness. Karma let out a small laugh, at how awkwardly Asano turned his head as he said it. "Then your towel is on the left. I will see what you can wear for change." Karma ended his briefing in the bathroom, then went out. The glass door shut, leaving him alone in the also dim lit bathroom. Asano turned his head to the side. He eyed the marble sink, hardly stained, in fact seemingly never used. Then his eyes darted further up and met his own reflection. His complexion was perfect, yet all he saw was a remorseful expression. The tile of the floor was cold yet the steam from the water clouded the room. The dim light, the bathroom walls was like a single moment. He shut his eyes and inhaled the fading scent of toiletry, of lavender freshener and citrus mint wash-off. As If he wanted to breathe in every single moment he had with him. Then he shook his head, disapproving the idea, of greedily satiating every moment. It was already fleeting on him, after all. So he took off layer by layer, the thickness for winter. And it fell down like drapery on the quiet space of ceramic tiles.

On the bed, the taller boy was sitting down, elbows on his knees. His expression was languid, not necessarily the picture of the inside. And his eyes darted to the sliding glass door. He then bent down to remove his socks; casually undo the buttons of his shirt. Slightly experimenting by doing it with a single hand, then upon glee to discover he was quite good at so. The belt came off later as he swooped the tusk colored towel folded neatly beside him. As If a rehearsal, he pulled himself a mischievous smile, then decided against it. Karma pulled a half mischievous smile, instead. When the glass door was slid open, Karma found a half submerged Asano Gakushūin steamy water, a pair of startled violet eyes, and a blinking expression. "What the hell Karma." the boy was expressed startled disdain. Maintaining his half-mischievous smile, he strode to Asano. It was rather distracting, frustrating, and relieving at the same time that Karma had his black trousers on. Ignoring the bewildered gaze, Karma nonchalantly dipped his foot and soon he was cramming himself into the tub –with pants on.

The gaze was ridiculously intense and Karma knew it had to do with protruding into this forbidden area called personal (bathing) space. "Why are you bathing here." Asano asked in a tone that was more imperative than interrogative. "You said yeah right, right?" Karma answered playfully, his hands splashing water to his ginger locks. "It was sarcasm, gosh. Why didn't you get it." the roan haired boy was seriously exasperated. "But you said I was a nitwit, I wouldn't understand anything." He can't win against that. Karma was sure he heard a low growl, though it was sort of cute. "Then, why are you still wearing trousers." Hm, that one needs more thinking, Karma thought. Maybe he doesn't need to. "You know, Gakushū. When you try to growl in a rather baritone voice, you end up sounding like a growling Chihuahua." That's it. His face was fuming and his only possible retort was puberty, of course he wouldn't utter. "Karma. Why the pants." Ah, he wouldn't let go. Karma circled his fingers in the water, maintaining eye contact. Instead, Karma answered with his foot sliding and landing on a rather questionable position. Asano felt the need to immediately creep out as he nearly freaked out to jump out the water. But out of the three R's, he chose freeze. It doesn't help that the redhead sprawled his arms, leaning back on the tub like a literal boss, all the while circling his feet on his… He tried not to flinch, but Karma is suspiciously good at whatever he was doing. Licentious ass, Asano cursed internally.

Suddenly Karma felt a splash of water and Asano's face was too much like a maiden saying "insolence!", he had thought. When he rubbed the water from his eyes Asano was already creeping halfway out the bathroom, his lower half clumsily covered in an ivory colored towel. Funny enough, it accidentally slid down, revealing rather pink butt cheeks. The scene was a bit too hilarious for Karma, who decided to free laugh than muffle it. The roan haired boy looked back in contempt, then got out as he slammed the glass door. Amidst his laughter, Karma noticed a lone orange towel hanging near the sink, only to realize that Asano had taken his towel instead. Karma sunk his entire head into the water as bubbles popped from the top. Gakushū was a bit too much for him after all, Karma thought.

"Ridiculous." Asano grumbled. And he realized that he shouldn't crawl up the bath too fast, because he was freezing. Also, he hadn't been given any change. The blanket looked snug and the clothing that lay on the bed; looked warmer than he is. But he held back to curl himself in it, in the end. After a few minutes of chattering, folding his hands in front of his chest, a pouted face, he regretted once more for going out too fast. Winter is seeping from the windows, thus he had to stop himself from chattering his teeth. "Aren't you cold, Gakushū," a rather echo-ey voice hollered the slightly open glass door, that earlier bounced instead of closely shut. At times like these, Asano was cursing internally that the ginger head might have made a pact with the devil to read minds. He chose to ignore Karma and continued shivering. It wasn't exactly pleasant.

While Karma was enjoying the water, already lukewarm, he decided to go and bother whoever that had ignored his generous offer. He slowly raised, noticing the heavy weight of water on his soaked trousers, lazily took them off as he pulled the tub's plug. And his eyes were on that swirling motion, so tempting him to be awfully hypnotized. After he was sufficiently dry, he stepped out to a shivering bub of roan on the middle of the room. It was adorable, really. "You were so flustered you took my towel instead." Karma noted out loud, causing the other to roll his eyes. "Can I have a change." Asano demanded desperately, he was already giving in to the cold. Karma trotted to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a neatly folded pajama. It was white with the animals of the Earth crawling in and out painted with every possible color of the rainbow. It looked like colored biscuits. "Here, take this." Karma handed over to Asano. The roan haired boy felt his eyebrows knit in dissatisfaction, "So tacky..." he finally took it, decided it was simply too cold to be picky. Then Karma went for the wardrobe, taking out a white shirt that was a bit too big, button them half-way. Proceeded with grey boxers and uncombed hair. "Why can't you give something normal to wear?" Asano complained. "You won't wear them long anyways." Karma muttered under his breath. Suddenly the atmosphere of the room changed.

The roan haired boy perked up his ears and his lids close up, inhaling the cold air. "Karma." the voice called. Their gazes met in that dim room, both reflecting what they could not bring forth. And yet it simply fell in the interchange of sight. The roan haired boy took a step forward, then a step even further. He stretched his fingers, trying to trail every curvature of the ginger's face, the strands on his face, the space before his hazel orbs. It was all so fleeting, he had thought. "May I?" Asano asked him in all the meekness he never had. The hazel eyes darted between the violet eyes to the fingers that reached out, then those thin lips. Asano caught no sense of decline, so he lunged for a soft peck on the cheek. Karma blinked, a bit surprised that it didn't end on his lip, how it was rather mellow than sensual. And those fingers dropped and the touch separated, the roan haired boy stood there in the room. His head hung down, his hand on his own forehead. Frustration. Those hands slid down, returned to his sides, forming a fist. Swirling orbs of violet, clouding, his roan strands covering turmoil on one's face. Karma didn't move a step. An emotion spoke all the things that fell mute on his own lips, swept over him, reflected on the violet orbs. Truly, those hazel eyes shut close, knew that he did not have to say a single word. Karma had understood to the very last words, of the thousand words that was left unsaid. The roan haired boy felt his knees weaken, and so left his head leaned on Karma's shoulder. It was warm. It was like a sad goodbye that was all too soon.

Asano felt his left arm was pulled back and his lips met vigor another. Back arching, corresponding to the friction, his strands felt gentle tugs from the ginger's grip. One step back and Karma deepened the kiss. Two step backs evolving to full embrace. The last third as they were thrown off to the mattress of the bed. His chest was like floors warmed by earthed coal, the length of his breath ghosted from under him, causing the roan haired boy to tremble slightly. His hands moved to caress and the newfound strength to his knees as he propelled himself up. Both of his palms beside each side of the ginger's face, his violet orbs staring directly at the hazel flicker. The roan haired boy lowered himself to give another kiss, this time his fingers trailing the frames of the ginger's face. The kiss was an electrifying soft, their bodies arch in harmony to every brush. In the middle of it, Karma rose with his hands clamped behind his back, supporting it. And soon their tongues was sweeping, fighting dominion. Without warning, Karma shifted his knees and reversed their position. Feeling just a tint betrayed at being suddenly bottom, Asano returned the kiss with a playful nip. Karma maintained his strength and deepened the kiss. Yet his hands frolic, unbuttoning the shirt of the one under him. The pajama had come easily undone and Asano tensed slightly, feeling the cold that ghosted above his skin. Instead, warmth and friction had eloped again. And in the end the cold didn't really matter.

It was all so curious. Asano was one you could say nearly as chaste as he was cunningly evil, the sensation was all too new. The dim light, the colliding warmth, was all so overwhelming. Then he felt Karma kneeing something between his thighs that was, though all they coy he would not admit, was stimulated. The hazel eyes lit up again, his lips curling up naught. Those hands travelled down, tugged on the creases of Asano's bottom, patiently undoing them with a hand. Feeling like the only one vulnerable, Asano sized up and aimed for Karma's collar. It had come undone in a rather inhumane or rather shameless speed, armed with a deadly smile. Karma's face held an amused smile, until he felt thrown off his current position. Rather, this time he was the one caught off guard. That signature victorious grin of Asano, but he didn't mind the overthrowing. It was like a cute little revolution. This time Karma's hands was stripped off from the other boy's body, completely on his own under. It had come undone, with a sense of relief.

Karma quickly stole the awkward fixation of Asano's eyes on his, sealed with a kiss. It was a raging war, yet a soft mumble of things, painful nips at one, then soft consolations at the other. Each of them found each other unpredictable, their fingers engaged in tenacious ravaging of the other. Asano took a row back, his knees slid, and planted nips, marks on Karma's abdomen. The ginger slightly cringe at the unceasing the sharp invasion of Asano's surprisingly canine teeth. The nips turned into rather consolidating licks on the freshly planted teases, swirling in certain places where it had been sensitive. Karma took his hands and without warning, took the chance where Asano lifted his face, shoving two of his fingers into the hanging lips. It was a nudge for him to take it in and the roan haired boy complied, as If gobbling it whole. Giving sensuous display of thoroughly lapping the slender, yet callous fingers. Asano's eyes were shut the entire time, his tongue guiding his entire sense to the flavor. The sight was terribly arousing, with Asano's heavily lidded shut eyes. And so the ginger shoved his fingers deeper and nearly put the whole five of them, it had kept him quite busy. There was this odd perseverance in the way he satiated every flavor, more sensuous than glutton, to swallow but to kept borders of good taste. That fervent expression had caught him and Karma was fully enticed.

Karma pulled out his fingers and the violet orbs open to the ginger's tongue licking finger by finger, as If reminiscing taste. Karma suddenly edged up to the boy, grips playfully shackling both arms. "Gakushū." the voice edging desperate whispers. Those hands shifted to release perhaps the poorly insulated thing behind those cute animal pattern pajamas. It came, sprung, undone. And it was definitely a memorable sight, Asano's face was closely comparable to strawberry. Asano himself felt terribly aroused and the unmoving grip on the tip was truly edging him. Unexpectedly, Karma with his hazel eyes meeting his violet, brushed his tounge slowly, wholefully throughout his length. He could feel it pulsing and it was awfully fervent. Unlike the mechanical sensations he would achieve in enclosed space of his household. A single touch was already engaging. And every movement was perfect, every stroke of the tongue as If the length was his own. Slowly, in a rather teasing manner, he took it all to the base. It was ridiculous how his eyes terribly want to shut in pleasure. It was a bit too much for his own good, Gakushū finds.

Author's Notes: The next part would be very kinky. Please leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 - Two Hands Digging In

Chapter 3

Two Hands Digging In Each Other's Wounds

* * *

Caution: Literal bleeding fornication. You have been warned.

In his eyes finally shut, diving into the sea of rather floating, guilty pleasure. Asano's palm on top of the ginger strands, caressing them. "Karma.." the voice was a slight whimper. His body was limp, from the savor, the quick motion, and his breathing turned shallow. It was unceasing, almost merciless. The delicate rings on the rims of his throat, delicate warmth. The roan haired boy was making noises he wouldn't want himself to be caught in. Unconscious with his slight bucking, Karma eased his hand in grip of the sheets. Unexpected bucking making it a more of a challenge, he maintained the deepness in his throat. The roan couldn't stand it, though he knew he should've longer, his body in shrill tremor. It had come out, without warning. The ginger's eyes were rather wide open, surprised at this, but proceeded smoothly to finish. Seeing the redhead swallow was rather touching for Asano, but there was guilt up his throat. "Sorry I didn't tell you.." Asano voiced a rather sincere apology. The ginger lifted a brow added with a playful frown, "I thought you're more ah… Everlasting?" the joke came. The roan's face was rather fuming red, then proceeded slapping his palm to Karma's face. "Excuse me, who asked you to be that good?"

"Oh I had my fair share of practice." the comeback brought a slight frown to the roan's face. "I see." he replied, with the look on his face disgruntled, that Karma had it with whoever it was that came to his suspicion. "Him?" Asano said his mind out loud. The ginger perked his head up in bewilderment, "Who?" Half regretting, he guessed his suspicion, "Nagisa?" The redhead blinked, then some more. "I was joking. Of course I am good, I'm a guy." There was a sense of relief as a weird smile crept on his face. "What's with that crummy smile, idiot." Karma said as he poked those cheeks. "You were ridiculously fast just now, doesn't have time for things like these?" asked Karma naughtily. "No, not at all." answered Asano, his face looking away. That was terribly cute and honest of him, Karma had thought. The ginger propped the roan haired boy with his arms, almost lifting him, putting him between his thighs. Then the redhead spooned the other boy innocently from behind. Asano felt a head on top of his head, another hand scuffling at his strands. It wasn't a bad sensation, except that he was a bit distracted by the poking of a rather protruding object from behind. "Karma." he called out. "Yeah, dude." the ginger added the last in deliberate humor. "Are we going to.." he didn't end his sentence. "Do what…?" the ginger head perked his ears. Asano's head tilt a certain fair degree, reluctant to answer. "Never mi-"

"You mean you getting laid?" the redhead cut in with a devious smirk. The roan didn't answer, causing Karma to curl his lips. He slightly annoyed missing a perhaps priceless reaction, so he settled his head beside the other boy. He whispered almost rather demonic temptations, causing the those violet eyes to open in shock, then cheeks tinted a deep shade of red. Asano nearly jumped out of position, but Karma hed him tight to his chest. He's like a wriggling kitten, the ginger thought. The roan haired boy was a bit torn between a lot of things. He jolted when he felt fingers in his entrance, poking playfully. "What, hey." he was writhing. "Do you want it?" the redhead asked, out of courtesy. There was no answer. Karma let his arms off them, instead scuffling the messy strands on the roan's head. "Do you not want it?" the question reversed, Asano felt his eyes blink. A sudden motion, the roan haired boy turned his neck so fast, like it would snap. His violet hue piercing directly into the ginger's eyes. Karma saw predatory hunger.. Without warning Asano took his lips, kissing the other boy vigorously. The motion of his lips like vacuum, painful suctions, grating of the teeth at the other. There was a smirk that had come along those lips, the ginger complied with absolute defiance. Asano's eyes snapped wide open when he felt something trickling down from his lips. He drew back and he wiped his lips, there were blood on his wrists. The ginger's eyes were looking at him in a rather sadistic manner, a glisten of what he never saw. His lip bled from the nasty nip, the taste of lingering iron. Yet the roan haired boy understood, inside him, there was black.

Their lips clashed again, this time their hands scrambling down, scratching, pulling. The ginger could feel his strands being tugged strongly, the skin on his back grated. The roan boy was ridiculously untamed, his nails ending up in places, grating, causing bleed. The redhead cringed slightly from all the naught of his fingers. Lips collide, washing, toppling each other, as the same their bodies fight friction. Like enemies on the bedroom, a cold war. Conflicting, antagonistic movements, as Karma swept his teeth unto his neck and left marks, here there, left, right. For every flinching of the roan to his nips, it was the temptation he had not yet given into. His skin truly was like alabaster, Karma fell to quick thought. Giving to his instincts, he had sunk his teeth deeply into Asano's shoulder, causing the roan haired boy to whimper. Yet on his own back, the ginger could feel sharp nails that was probably mercilessly tearing his skin. The roan haired pushed his head forward and crashed his lips against the ginger's. Both their lips were already a red swollen from every nip and suction. To fill the annals of his desires, left unsated. Those were the glint of carnal hunger, in those hazel eyes, under wild red strands. Asano smirked at the sight, it would be a challenge to tame. The ginger had his teeth planted, another bruise, another mark. This roan was hardly mannered in the bedroom. Karma wanted to own him. Yet, it wasn't easy submission with the friction, bordering violent, they're hands silently grazing, digging in each other's wounds. There was rather new found lust in those violet eyes, in every kiss neither had closed their eyes, they wouldn't submit to each other's pleasure. Soon a moment's brief of breathless struggle, Asano took his index to the ginger's nose, halting him still. There was a crooked smile, as the index slowly slid to the side of Karma's cheeks. "I love you." those words came, as the violet eyes danced wildly. And he dragged his index down, his finger's grating in alarming speed. When Karma had pulled back, there was a mark on his face, a small cut, bleeding. The ginger's eyes drooped as he raised his brow, the flicker of wild danced. The redhead's hazels narrowed in amusement. "Damn." Their lips collide, as Asano tugged the end of Karma's lips, only to have them pulled back, then having his own lips being clashed back. There was with every tug, their hands ghosted below. Asano's nails was unceasing in intensity, the clawing only a length short of abuse, If only it weren't the ginger devil receiving them. Both like to make the other bleed, reverberating the annals of their sins. More of his canine teeth he felt, marking every part of his body, his chest, his clavicle, in repeatedly aggressive suctions. There was a low growl when Asano full grated both hand's fingers down his back, causing him to arch his back. "You're going to scar me." the ginger muttered breathless. The roan's smile was unlike his usually mannered, intentional condescending one.

There was thumping sound as Karma took both the roan's arms and pin them above his head. His lips ghosted above Asano's eyes, then his tongue went and licked those softly fluttering eyelids. The moment his tongue was nearly pulled back to his lips, Asano perched his face upwards and caught Karma's. It was a sudden capture, with Asano violently struggling, trying to unpin his arms as it developed into a kiss. Seeing himself unable to slip, the roan haired boy rammed his knee, with just enough force to Karma's sensitive down there. It caused the ginger to gasp in pain, his grip lessened. With the chance, Asano launched with his arms to embrace Karma. Before Karma's weight fell to pin him down, he had rolled himself to topple over Karma. Realizing he was caught off guard, the ginger launched his other knee to turn the tables. Now, they were both laying on their sides, neither one on top of each other. They were simply breathless in their struggle. "You play awfully dirty, ." the ginger's hands pulling on the roan's waist as he said them. Those violet eyes narrowed as he let out a smirk, "Whatever do you mean, Karma?" Karma let out a snicker at the remark, "I like seeing you bleed, you know." The tone sounded terribly dangerous, not showing reluctance despite, Asano let out a smirk. "Bring it on." So the earlier he flinched, not because he was. The coyness was already buried under layers of twisted lust. It was out of his expectation that Karma would unsheathe a razor from the pants that had come undone. "You always bring razors with you?" the roan haired boy asked in a curious tone."Always, plus wasabi paste." the ginger haired boy had said, with an unbecoming smile on his face. But he had scanned the roan's face to see any signs of a growing pale, though none. Instead his face was a rather incomprehensible amusement, those violet eyes hovered over his hazel orbs. "I won't If you don't want it. " Karma had courteously muttered. There was a slight taunt in his voice, though only in Asano's ears, it sounded like a challenge. Instead the roan haired boy launched himself; his hands shackling the wrists that held the said razor. It had caught Karma in surprise, then Asano's face, just a bare inch to his face, his violet orbs nearing those sharp edges. "Karma." the voice was stern. Out of his wildest imagination, Asano had took the razor to his lips. As he ghosted over, seductively drawing him in eye contact. Then his full tongue grating it against the sharp end in a whole, vigor, doubtless motion. Right down to the razor's base, as crimson bled down his tongue. Karma's face was open wide in shock. "You know, Karma. If you are searching for a vicitim, I won't be one." The voice took an exhilarating jump, his tongue further grating into the razor as his hands navigate those wrists. "Taste it."

Asano's lips felt like iron, his tongue a complete. Karma's eyes was still wide open, not only from the intrusion of said marred tongue, but at the brilliant upsizing. Karma had failed to notice that earlier coyness wasn't that, but an effort to Asano, was a monster on his own, he had thought. As their tongue clashed, Asano not even whimper even as the ginger's tounge went pass the wounds on his. Out of guilt, the redhead pulled his mouth. The violet eyes looked at him daringly, those lips dropping in a mixture of blood and saliva. "You're insane." the redhead said, wiping his lips, that were partly stained red. He could only cringe at the possible pain. It was a well performed razor kiss, he wouldn't dreamt anyone to attempt it, let alone Gakushū. Asano's eyes were a fleeting chill, as he took out his tongue to lick his lips. "You like it?" the roan hair asked, his tone a 180 spin from his earlier resistance. The hazel eyes didn't reply. "Now do what you need to do." the roan haired said, as his hands snaked behind Karma's neck. The ginger head took no further and positioned himself sitting as he pulled the roan haired boy on top of him. Making no haste, the roan haired boy took Karma in another kiss. When they had pulled apart, the roan haired boy pulled out Karma's wrist and inserted his fingers in his orifice. Karma felt the every sensation, the blood flowing down, the fingers on those greedy lips. Lapping down the fingers in much vigor, those eyes closed yet again. There was a chill that went through Karma's spine as he saw the side Asano Gakushū he had never knew. When he had pulled those fingers, those violet orbs open to those hazel eyes, still mesmerized. "These wet fingers, you know what do." the boy uttered with a laced smile. With his dry hand, the redhead pulled Asano's waist, pressing both of theirs against each other. Asano gasped as he felt those slick fingers prodding his entrance, inch by inch. But it was relaxed as an inch, a finger, then two. The roan haired boy reclined his weight on the redhead's chest, his hand on his back, nails clenching. When it had felt enough, Karma took the other boy into a deep, wet kiss. And he had spat with it into his hands and lubricated his own. When the ginger's had stretched them and slowly the head entered, those nails were digging into Karma's, bringing a hiss. Considering his partner, the redhead took in hand, conveniently a bottle of. – "What's that.." Asano had perked up. "Lotion." the redhead answered. It was almost convenient, as he covered them, lubricant overflowing. "In case it hurts." the redhead muttered. "That's cute of you-ow." the roan haired was cut with the painful intrusion, gasping. The hazel eyes was a bit concerned, but he quickly advanced with his fingers, inserting one. A whimpering moan was let free when a quarter had entered. It was like the two had shared pain, with every inch it deepened, the nails were grating even deeper. An arching back as the roan strands covered his shutting lids. And the thrusting motion was only a slight painful, from those rims already relaxed. Steadily rising, every thrust, every motion. swaying of their hands and hips synchronized. The redhead hissed some more from the painful grating on his back, had felt like fire, compensated by a tantalum of pleasure.

The every thrust friction against each other, their perspiration diluted in each other. At most Asano had already welcomed the unusual pleasure that had come, as he edged his lips to Karma's, his hips moving on their own. The redhead took the razor and grating it from under his clavicles, from the sides to the middle. It was a horizontal line that drew blood, in which the ginger ghosted his lips then to his tongue, lapping the taste greedily. The lapping of the tongue and the movement of their hips, then another line down Asano's abdomen. The razor felt like fire, the penetrating pain, and the unbearable pleasure with every thrust. It was piling, up to the point. The roan haired boy took his hands and slick them up, stimulating his owns. His hands moving up and down on his, mechanical motion, with his other hand on the rims of the ginger's jugular. Those nails grating, the ginger's face stifled, feeling a constriction upon his neck. The sharpness of the nails had drew crimson, with Asano lapping what bled back to his own marred tongue. And soon Asano felt himself coming to a limit, his back arching, his breathing growing ragged. "When I kiss you, you know what do." the roan haired boy whispered a command, concealed in fatal seduction. Karma had felt it too, as his motions growing slower, softer. The roan haired boy licked his lips and kissed the ginger haired boy, his hands were both off his, now both on the frames of Karma's face. With the very last buckling of motion it had came out , leaving a mess on both sides. The spray on Karma's abdomen, as well the one oozing down under him. The ginger embraced Asano and rolled to the side, the both of them breathless. Those violet eyes looked up to the hazel eyes, "I love you.." The redhead has felt his cheeks a slight tint, he was about to open his mouth until a finger landed on his lips. "Don't answer." the roan haired eyes had looked away. "Neither answer would bring me anything. And I wouldn't care less." those lips crashed after the cold confession Asano had come with. Those violet eyes grew dark.

"I am just a space between your sheets."


	4. Chapter 4 - Two Feet Standing

Chapter 4

Two Feet Standing On A Principle

* * *

"I'll wrap up my bones and leave them out of this home, out on the road."

* * *

Review Reply

Thank you PhoenixFireBlade for the reminder!

I forgot to put introduction well, this places around two years after the assasination. Where Gakushuu is in the 11 th grade and he was sent to law school by his his father the chairman. It's not that he disliked it, he was surprised that the opportunity had come sooner. He wouldn't mind coming to less academic acceleration, but the invitation was inevitable. Taking as a chance to level himself up, he took it in hoping to surpass himself. But he had neglected his own feelings. He will go to Vancouver to a prestigious preparation school before going for law in America.

* * *

The words fell like autumn, then a chilling frost. "I will never be your lover.."

Karma yanked away from the roan haired boy. It wasn't the Asano that he had known. It was grueling bitter, those eyes, those lips stone cold. Those violet eyes were piercing him, grueling bitter hating gourd.. "So even I grew detestable to you." the roan haired boy stood, pulled himself away from the ginger. "I don't care what you feel about it. If you said you don't, we could still use each other. If you said you do, there's no point." he stood on his knees, his hands wiping his lips. As if he was wiping away all the affection that had been given. It was the worst offense to the ginger. "You know I am going tomorrow. Both will hurt me equally same. So don't say a word, Karma." The ginger's brows narrowed. Karma felt his blood rose at Asano's complete disregard on his opinion. Karma's eyes was wide opened, his stance grew stern. His fists clenched, his nails had made them bled at the infuriating surge going through him.

"You fucker." those words voiced out loud as Karma tackled the roan haired boy. His hands pinning both of the roan's wrists to the bed, the ginger on top of him, pressing him with whole strength. "What am I to you...?" his words had spat with rage, and Asano had never seen Karma, so enraged. Those lips crashed into Asano's, those hands caressing in furious sweeps.. The roan haired boy grew repulsed and started resisting, writhing away. "!" the red haired boy didn't comply. "Hey, sto-" the plead fell on deaf ears as Karma in fuming rage, swept his lips, ravaging them. There was fear registered behind those violet eyes, for he was cornered completely. Digging on each others wounds, as hate fill the every crevice, their motions instinctively scream at each other. It was painful, brutal struggle between the two. Asano's reluctance against clashing friction, both of them going at each other's throat. "Stop!" And reasoning was dead to him. It was the last warning.

The redhead gasped as he felt a kick on his abdomen, causing his to choke. The redhead was successfully thrown off to the side. The roan haired boy had stood and nearly left the bedside until he felt a strong pull on his wrists. Thrown off balance, he fell on top of the bed. "Fuck you Karma!" the boy yanked his arm. The grip was released but their eyes met and Asano fell still. The look on Karma's, usual nonchalant eyes, there was wrath. " You don't fucking listen. Why do you think we're rivals? I have always, taken you seriously!" his voice was a loud declaration of his heart that yet once again, failed to reach the other. The look on his eyes was betrayed, in disbelief. Asano coldly broke free his wrists, "Karma, I'm leaving!" The voice was cracked, the voice had fell to disparity. The silence of the sound, deafening ears to both alike.

There was tears. It rolled down and fell. The roan haired boy just stood there, still, his vision blurred till those hazel eyed faded. The ginger was still, at his step, he hesitated. "Don't fucking ignore me!" those hazel eyes averted. "Are my feelings ever of any value?", those words had pierced him, those violet eyes unblinking. The roan haired boy looked away, his grip held his other arm, averting his gaze. "I fell for you." It had stilled. The ends of it trickled down, genuine tears. Futile efforts on what couldn't be undone. Yet the resistance had died, he had given in. Asano took a step and sat in front of the ginger, his head leaning to the other's chest. "Why do I have to leave..?" the question reverberated in futility. Those hazel eyes was flickering, seeing that Asano Gakushuu he had knew, was slowly dying alone inside."You're the only one, Gakushuu." Both their eyes met and exchanged, each other a gentle gaze. The roan climbed back to the bed, his eyes apologetic, and his hands on the ginger's palm. Those violet eyes looked up, the gaze was enough for him, enough for Karma. Enough of one's sincere apology. The roan nudged his lips, though there was remains of guilt. The redhead gave a gentle kiss and it was returned in passion. Karma's fingers was trailing on Asano's back, their bodies clashing again, in a different light of friction. Restless hands had grown compassion, their motions grew tender, gentle. Caressing each other, both their hands, their lips, diluted in each other. And this time, both of their eyes were close shut. And the clock struck twelve; the intersection of night and morning. Eight hours to final departure, where he would truly left.

The clock struck one as they fall into the delusion they have ensnared themselves in. Turning to strike two as both of them shared their past. Another hour passed as they caught themselves in each other's embrace. Another hour more as they fell in love with each other clock striking as dawn fell, yet they are lying to themselves, that they could stay together. And the sun rose, like the small strength they have left in each other. A quick shower, a slow dressing, and a well cooked breakfast. A warm embrace, a steadfast touch, a passion that lasts. The countless rows of the glass walls, the departing planes in the airport. Only one had known that he would leave, the morning had stood still for them two. And in no time, the ever perfect Gakushuu he had ever loved would leave him behind.

"Let's not keep in touch. Because when I come back... When that time comes, I would have been worthy of you."

Hazel eyes squinting, gripping his figure in the crowds of the terminal that had close in. Those waving hands no more, he couldn't see anymore a trace of that strawberry roan strand, dispersed in the thickening crowd.

"I was the one leaving, yet I was the one that felt left behind."

* * *

End.

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reading and please look forward to my next Karmasano/Karushuu fics. It was rather depressing, sorry. You could tell I loved Daughter's works. I also love to draw them.

art/Karmasano-537786128?q=gallery%3AYakuza-Foxtrot&qo=3

Additional: Gakushuu was sent abroad to study law by his father. But not that he wanted to be an attorney, he would like to have it handy to himself in his dream job as executive and climb the corporate ladder by barely legal means. It's legal. Cunning, devious, but has high morals in his own good. I picture him to do philantrophy should he be successful later.

How did this story came to be?  
It was that I sympathized with Gakushuu.  
All the competition. All his efforts to maintain perfection, that Asano. but I think when it comes to two of them they would fall silent and would quickly throw away the facade (Karma and Asano). If he was to fell in love with Karma who was his true equal, an engaging competitor. I was always in competition, academics, sports, things. It was of the past, now that I have sort of waken up.  
A bit of story time: I wasn't straight. That person was doubly straight. I am going away from that person. It had been 5 years of harboring and now and high-school graduation would hardly be a year. It is so quick to part from someone. "I remembered how our hate transformed to friendship. And If I am their friend, at least we can be together forever? Did you ever think that letter I sent you was from me or someone else. I have known you for more than 12 years, it took me nearly half to realize, and it will take me a decade to forget it." Those were my genuine feelings. Writing is a great way to project all these weird emotions. I will never be as brave as the Asano Gakushū in this story.

Every review that comes to my reading makes me all the very happy from this. Thank you for those who gives kudos and comments are the best of a writer's day. God bless for reading.


End file.
